The Hungry Games
by XquisiteProdigy
Summary: DRABBLE: My name is Bella Swan. I am a tribute in the Hungry Games. I will fight for survival, for food, for...who the hell am I kidding? This is a tale about cock and mangos. Read at your own risk. Rated S for stupidy. BxExJxG. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to LvTwilight09. She inspires me everyday. However, this shit...yeah, I can't even take credit for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is a tribute in The Hungry Games. This is all I can tell you. The rest of this story is hers...<strong>

* * *

><p>The side of the bed is cold. Not frigid. Not freezing. Just cold.<p>

Because I do not like to use thesauruses. Or is it thesauri?

I wouldn't know. I like to describe things simplistically.

Not like those who thinks it takes an entire book just to get an "I like you" out of someone.

But like I said, its cold.

Partly because Katniss is gone. And there is no heat. Mother didn't pay the bill again.

Not that I expect her too. With her husband of many years dying a tragic death and all.

I'm going to the woods to hunt for food. It's the only way my Mother, my sister Katniss, and I , Bella, live.

My best friends Jacob and Gale will be there.

How we sneak off daily with no one noticing is beyond me. We just climb through fences that only tend to be electric when the plot calls for it.

After shooting possums that have been strategically placed within my peripheral, I shoot them with my arrow.

Gale and Jacob pretend not to notice the bullets already in them.

After skinning the animals, we lie down in a meadow. It creates a heart between the three of us.

I stand up, and the heart is broken.

Foreshadowing, is it not?

Today is the day and I'm scared. I wanna say it's the first day of school and some hot boy with bronze colored hair who walks in slow motion will notice me, but that's not it.

It's The Hungry Games.

Our government, the Volturi, think its humorous to place a bunch of starving children in an arena to fight to the death.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Gale jokes.

That was last years expression.

Last year, a boy won from my District. District 21.

Its supposed to be twelve, but I suffer from math dyslexia.

Anyways, the boy caught an apple that rolled off his foot. He gave a clever smirk, and everyone else dropped dead.

Its been a terrible journey to say the least.

But this year, this year will be different. I say the expression they will shout on the stage.

_"Run, bitch, run!"_

And suddenly, I'm thinking Collins, the quote maker, needs a new job.

**THGTHGTHGTHGTHG**

Effin, whom we nickname Effin-Mother-Fucker, calls the names of the tributes.

"Katniss Swan."

I scream all dramatic like. Arms flailing. Knees hitting the pavement. I look over to Jacob.

He has his shirt off. Gale attempts to look sexy while squinting in the sunlight.

"Take me!" I shout, outfitted in the ugliest dress known to man.

"Take meeeeeeeeee!"

No one says a word. No one offers to take my spot.

This isn't going as planned.

Katniss shrugs. She's just happy she doesn't have to go. She skips away happily as I wonder what the fuck I've gotten myself into.

"Bella Swan, you are the female competitor for The Hungry Games. And now for a boy….He must be hot, but not too hot. You must somehow yearn for him, and your best friends all at once. So the boy tribute is…Edward Cullen!"

Scenes flash before my eyes. Some of ice cream. Some of butterflies. They have nothing to do with anything, but still….I know this boy.

Absolutely three things I was sure of.

One, Edward Cullen was a tribute.

Two, there was a part of him, and I wasn't sure how dominant that part might be, who was willing to kill me for a loaf of bread.

And three, I was falling in love with him. Not irrevocably or anything.

That's too hard of a word.


	2. Chapter 2

The Volturi leaders allow us a goodbye to our friends and family.

Only 30 seconds a piece.

Cause that's how they roll.

I push my Mother away and tell her to get her shit together.

Jacob promises to never put a shirt back on until this story is over.

Gale promises to continue hunting in the woods for already dead animals.

With tears in his eyes, my neighbor, Peeta, sneaks in through the door and hands me a hummingbird pin.

He's the mayor's son. He's fucked every 15 year old girl in the District. Except me.

'Cause apparently I can't lose my virginity yet. Not until I've given blue balls to every boy in this town.

It's in my contract.

"Why a hummingbird?" I ask.

He thrusts it into my hand. "I don't know. Just take the damn thing you ungrateful tease!"

So I do. Somehow, someway, I know it will be the symbol of my future.

Like a chess piece I still don't understand has to do with twilights or eclipses.

I am on a train, and Edward and I are assigned a mentor.

He stares at me. I remember him from biology class. Like that time I had my period and he kept leaning closer to me.

Our mentor is Mike, the infamous drunk.

No, not alcohol. Kool-Aid.

He drinks it by the gallons, laughing every time his tongue turns a different color.

Today its green.

"You will go through training. Show the Volturi your skills. Then I will send you to your deaths."

Edward and I glance at each other. "Sounds good."

**THGTHGTHGTHGTHG**

In the training center, I glance at the other tributes.

They don't have shit on me. Some are strong. Like Emmett from District 2. Or fast, like Alice, from District 3. Or hot, like Jasper, from District 10. Or beautiful, like Rosalie, from District 7.

I am scared, but willing to fight. I wonder what Edward's talent is.

He keeps glancing at me.

It's creeping me out.

We go in to show the Volturi our skills separately.

Edward goes in first. When he comes out, the center is silent. Their faces are shocked.

No one will say what it is that he does.

I go in next.

I shoot my target and miss. The Volturi are eating pig's feet and ignore me completely.

I shoot one of them in the eye.

"You see me now, motherfucker?" I shout. Fists raised in the air. Anger brewed upon my face.

I get the highest score possible.

And somewhere in the background, _Eye of the Tiger_ plays softly…


	3. Chapter 3

Before we enter into The Hungry Games, we must be beautiful so the citizens of Volturi (both a people AND a place) can enjoy our demise on television.

Cinnamon, a former stripper, is my stylist.

He frowns as he shaves off the mounds of hair from my leg. Straightens my hair with an In-Styler. Clothes me in Dolce and Hoochiemama.

I should feel bad, that these clothes cost more than the food my family has ever eaten.

But I don't. So I won't mention it in this story.

I sit in expensive clothing, and eat caviar and rib-eye steaks. They are delicious. I stuff my mouth because I have no manners.

Edward says nothing.

Just like Gale and Jacob never did. Apparently, its attractive.

I eat the meal, then silently retreat to a room made of gold. Edward sneaks in there later. I wake up at three in the morning as he jacks off in the dark to my thrashing.

If I farted, I'll never know.

He doesn't mention it.

He comes all over his hand. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I won't be a pawn in their games," he says defiantly.

_No, that's too big of a word_.

"I won't be a pawn in their games," he says in a mean voice. _Ok, that's better_.

I wish I could be strong like him.

"I can't afford to think that way."

My Mother is suffering from depression and Katniss needs me. I can't be like him.

Otherwise, how in the hell will I ever afford to buy her Reeses Cups?

I go to sleep that night, restless.

The Hungry Games starts tomorrow.

I am scared.

And somewhere in the background, _All Falls Down _by Kanye West plays softly.

I do the cabbage patch dance. Edward does the running man.

We both sleep soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day.

Yep, my period comes.

This is gonna suck hanging out in the jungle.

I stick in the Super Mumbo Jumbo tampon, provided by Edward, and start the morning by eating Eggos.

Cinnamon dresses me in water-proof, fire-proof, teeth-proof clothes.

They are tight as hell. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a yeast infection.

Mike, my mentor, whose tongue is now purple, gives me a last piece of advice. "There will be a bow and arrows. Do not get them. Head straight to the woods unarmed, unprotected, and hide. But make sure you look for water while running for your life. This still might not help, but do as I say. I am your mentor."

I shrug, and enter a clear glass cylinder. Cinnamon gives me the thumbs up. He licks his lips at Edward. Mike continues to sip on his Kool-Aid.

The countdown begins.

5.

4.

3.

7.

I told you I was dyslexic.

**THGTHGTHGTHGTHG**

When I enter to the top of the arena, I watch half of the tributes get slaughtered by Emmett.

This is gonna scar me for life.

I do exactly what I'm not supposed to do. I run for my weapon of choice.

I do so quickly, and manage to live.

Because if I died, this would be a short-ass story.

I race through the jungle, looking for water.

I find none. I look high, and I look low.

Then I pull out my iPhone and search Google Maps.

Oh, there it is.

I walk the fifteen meters and put water in my mug. It was provided by the Volturi. It has a picture of all of us characters.

It costs us $19.99, but we get an additional one free. Just pay shipping and handling.

I drink some water and climb a tree. The limbs are placed deliberately every two inches to make me appear as if I do this all the time.

I sleep in fear of my life.

I see Edward run by with the other tributes. He formed an alliance with them.

That bastard.

How dare he.

Now I will have to kill them all.

Right after I change my tampon.


	5. Chapter 5

When morning comes, I fall out of the tree.

I am no spider-monkey.

A branch scrapes my leg.

It is the worst pain imaginable.

I take Midol, but it doesn't help. I flash my boobs so that the rich citizens of Volturi can send me ointment.

They do. In a little box that floats from the sky. It clonks me on my head.

When I open it, it reads as this: "_Next time we want pussy, bitch_."

And now I know.

Now.

I.

Know.

I run around in circles for hours. Looking for food. I find a possum lying on the ground.

I skin it, and while doing so, Alice comes by. The tribute from District 3.

Somehow, she reminds me of Katniss. So she becomes my ally. We eat the possum together and form a plan.

"Cinnamon taught me everything he knows. We must find the other tributes and destroy them. Of course, this will only leave you and I, and at the end I will have to kill you, but this is all I've got for now."

She agrees. It's an excellent plan.

"Should we split up?" she asks.

"Of course. You go frolick in the trees. I will go do all of the work. Then when we are done, you hum the tune of Hit Me Baby One More Time. The hummingbirds will echo the tune precisely, and then I will meet you back here."

"Ok," she replies, and skips off.

I find the other tributes. They are guarding tons of food. Surrounded by bombs.

With my arrow, I blast the bombs away. And yet I live.

They scatter off, and I gather the remains of the mangos. I left the vegetables. I hate vegetables.

When my mission is complete, I wait for Alice's song.

It never comes.

"Belllaaaaaaa!" she screams.

She has to wait. I haven't peed in hours. I finish using the bathroom, and run to her rescue.

It is too late.

Someone has shot her with... a water gun.

Tragic, it is.

"Sing me a song," she begs quietly, as I hold her tightly.

I nod, and turn on my iPhone, to play the chorus of Britney Spears.

She closes her eyes peacefully.

"Whyyyyyyy?" I scream dramatically. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"'Cause you's a dumb bitch!" she retorts, and then dies.

I cry. She is exactly like Katniss and it makes me sad.

It makes me oh so sad.

But vengeance shall be mine!

As soon as I eat some mangos…


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days, other tributes die off.

Some are attacked by bees. Some burned by fire.

I manage to live, diverting all harm.

A sound buzzes the arena.

"Change of plans, Tributes. There can now be two winners."

I run like hell, searching for Edward.

I barely find him, buried amongst a pile of leaves.

"Edward. Did you hear? We can both win! I promise to save you even though you were friends with everyone else first!"

He smiles, and I notice his body.

It is bloodied. He has been viciously attacked. By a possum.

I drag his body to a cave, that just happens to be nearby for our protection.

I take off his clothes, to bathe him.

That's when I know.

How he impressed the Volturi before.

"Your penis. You showed them your penis."

He smiles, and then succumbs to unconsciousness. I clean him off, spending more time than necessary on his lower regions.

I may have sucked his cock.

They didn't say anything about that in my contract.

A voice above yells again. "Tributes. Those who are still alive, we have something you all need."

"Don't go," Edward whispers in a daze.

"I have to," I say rubbing his hair while masturbating.

Stupid hair.

"Why?"

I swallow. "We need condoms. If we don't have sex before we die, I might kill myself."

He disagrees, but he has no idea just how bad I want his cock.

Fortunately, the citizens do. They send me Nyquil to knock his ass out.

I run to the center of the arena. The condoms are there. With my name on it.

But Rosalie tries to knock me down.

Disses my Mama.

I joke back about her bad weave.

Our argument is too intense.

Emmett deflates her breasts implants. "Last time District 12. For my friend, Alice."

I grab the condoms and run back to where Edward lies in a cave.

I touch his body. Pinch his nipples.

And then I stop.

Because this is too many words for one chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I strip Edward naked. I trail my fingers down his glorious body. It glitters in the sun.

He fondles my good breast. We kiss passionately. He fingers me, slowly.

Thrusts his cock into my vagina.

If this were a book, it would be the last one.

I ride his cock, and when we both come at the _same exact time_, he looks deep into my eyes.

"This has been the best night of my existence."

Its because he's a guy. And a douche bag.

"Don't ruin this," I say.

We make love until the morning.

And I know I have hurt Gale and Jacob. They have watched us.

In fact, everyone has.

I slap my forehead.

That is why I was supposed to wait.

Damn contract.

**THGTHGTHGTHGTHG**

Edward is better by morning.

Mysterious, isn't it?

Pussy can do that to a man.

So we trudge forward.

A pack of werewolves attack us.

I have to do all of the work. Edward has no skills.

No, I digress.

He has no skills that will help us at this moment.

Suddenly, Jasper has him at the throat.

He has crazy eyes.

Might be contacts. I'm not sure.

"Now you have to kill us both. I'm dying. He's dying. You're dying. Everyone's dying."

It is true. At the hands of the Volturi, we will die. But they promised two victors.

And I want Edward and I to win.

Because I want some more sex. And that can't happen if he's dead.

I flick Jasper's forehead, and he pummels below into a cliff I forgot to mention ahead of time.

The werewolves eat him alive.

I hear his screams, and I smile.

The Hungry Games are finally over.

Until the next voice speaks.

_Dun Dun Dun Dun_, I think.

And I know the cliffhanger must be _killing_ you…


	8. Chapter 8

"Tributes, we have changed our minds. _Again_. There can only be one winner of The Hungry Games."

_Those bastards!_

They lie. I mean, I never saw it coming, considering they send starving children to their death for means of amusement.

I trusted them.

I promised to live for Katniss. But Edward's cock is too amazing.

I am torn.

I look towards the sky. With my hummingbird pin fastened to my tight ass clothes.

I will change this. This has to stop now.

I have to do something. And I will regret it later.

I will act like I don't understand the severity of my actions, but the whole time, I really did.

I pull out a mango.

The one I never ate even though I was starving.

"We will not be a pawn in their games," I whisper to Edward, referring back to the beginning of this story as if you had never known it was a prophetic moment.

I split the supposedly poisonous fruit in half, and we hold the juicy produce in the air.

"If he dies, I die!" I shout in haste. "I refuse to live without his cock!"

Edward glances at me, and I shrug. We both know its true.

This scene is so theatrical. It is staged so that you are hanging onto my every word, teetering on the edge of your seat.

It is because of this moment, more stories will be published. A movie will be made.

I can even hear the beat of your heart.

To me, it makes the sound of nine bucks a ticket.

I know they must have a victor, and through this event, I have single-handedly forever changed the Volturi.

"Wait!" the voice cries.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to present the winners of The Hungry Games. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen- from District 12!"

I want to be happy.

To know my family will eat.

That my Mother will overcome her depression.

That somehow Gale and Jacob will continue to lust after me.

But all I can think is….

_Aren't we from District 21_?

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, feel free to never read my shit again…. I am so, so, so sorry. I can't even...<strong>


End file.
